Assisted Love
by TheFreakOfAnime
Summary: Everyone knows Hange (Or Hanji) is a 'tad' crazy. But what happens when her assistant is as curious and crazy as her? OCxHanji Rating May or May Not change
1. Researcher's Assistent

It was a calm and relaxing day (If you can call it that) at the Survey Corps.

Erwin Smith was working in his office, Levi was off slaughtering Titans with his S.O.S, (Special Operations Squad) and Hanji was 'interrogating' her new test subjects: Sonny and Bean.

The new recruits were training for the 57th expedition outside the walls.

All seemed to go well.

"Section Commander Hanji!" A young man's voice echoed through the room where she took a break. Hanji looked up to see a young blonde man, presumably in his mid-20s.

"Recruit Sietse Halberd reporting for duty!" The man said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you must be the new assistant!" Hanji was very excited and had a huge smile on her face.

"Yep! That's me ma'am!" He replied with as much excitement as Hanji had just showed.

"Just call me Hanji, anyways, would you like to see our test subjects?"

"Yes.. Hanji.." He was a bit uncomfortable with calling a far more superior soldier by the first name.

Hanji showed him around and gave him some info on the subjects and researches.

The Assistant, who I'll refer to as Sietse from now on, listened with interest and wasn't afraid to flood Hanji with questions, much to her liking.


	2. In-Depth Studies (Ch 2)

**A/N: Alright. So, apparently you have to do this IN your typing program.**

 **Stupid me thought you'd do this in …**

 **Anyways, this is my first ever FF. So yeaa.. \\(^.^)/**

 **Reviews are always helpful! Let's go!**

Hanji was so excited to show her new assistant around, that she forgot to check the time!

She checked her watch and shouted: "WHAT?! We've been rambling around for way too long! It's already evening!"

After he recovered from the shock, Sietse waved and left, heading to his tent. (They had tents set up near the testing grounds)

Hanji went to her office, but her mind wasn't exactly focused on the path she took, meaning she walked into 3 walls on the way there, and once into Levi, who shoved her back angrily.

"What the hell four-eyes? Watch where you're going!"

Hanji simply nodded and finally reached her office, where she started to examine some previous tests.

Hanji was woken up by a loud scream: "JEZUS CHRIST!"

She rushed down and to the training grounds, to see a nearly decapitated Bean, and a terrified Sietse. "What happened?" She was surprised to see Levi appear from behind the titan's body. "Levi!? Did you do this?" Levi nodded, but before Hanji could fall on the ground screaming, Sietse quickly said: "He's not dead, he's just wounded. He nearly bit my body in half!"

Hanji calmed down and walked back to her office, where she started to write on a piece of paper.

 **Yay! Chapter 2!**

 **All I can tell is that I'll try to get the next chapter out as quick as possible!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Cya!**


	3. Everyone Has Secrets (Ch 3)

**Alright! I promised i'd pump this out as fast as i can, so here it is!**

 **Also, thank you so much for your review 03! ~(^.^)~**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

After Hanji finished writing, she stored the paper in one of her many books (And with many I mean A LOT of books), to hide it from plain sight.

She went downstairs again for a daily examination of Sonny and Bean, which mainly included a lot of stabbing and screaming. Most of which, came from Hanji. After she had stabbed Sonny in the foot for the last time, she gave up.

Then she heard a voice shouting: "OUTTATHEWAAAAAY!" She quickly jumped away just in time to find an excited Sietse swinging around on his 3DMG, which he had finally learned to use. Hanji squealed of excitement, as this meant he could participate in long-distance studies outside of the base, because he had no Horse yet.

After she congratulated him for his new skill, Commander Erwin walked out, and with a dead serious face he said: "We're going on an expedition. TOMORROW."

Erwin was flat on the ground before he knew it, with Hanji keeping him down.

"WHAT? TOMORROW?" She pointed at Sietse. "HE DOESN'T HAVE A HORSE!"

After, let's say, 1 hour of arguing, Erwin agreed to get Sietse a horse.

Excited as a kid in a toy store, Sietse rushed over to the stalls, and after about 2 hours of trying out which horse he liked, and liked him, he eventually got an average sized Brown/Orange horse, named Mal. Before he returned to Headquarters, Sietse was greeted out of nowhere. "Oi, Brat. I don't think we've met before. I'm Levi. Lance Corporal to you." Levi introduced himself. "Oh.. Hi! I'm- I know who you are, you're the assistant of that four-eyed woman. Halberd, wasn't it?" "Yes, Assistant Halberd." After that, Levi walked away, leaving Sietse behind. He was a bit confused, but he later returned to his tent.

 **A/N: Alright, that was a short one, I'm sorry, but I kiiiinda ran out of ideas… :/**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please leave a review :D**

 **P.S I'm also starting a little competition. I'm gonna ask a question, and the first person to get the right answer wins.**

 **Q: What is the commonly known but incorrectly Romanized name for Levi?**

 **The 'prize' is that you will get to make your own OC for 1, maybe more, chapter(s) in the FF!**

 **If you win, I'll send you a PM telling you what things I need for the character (^.^)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
